


Lost & Found

by Leata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Drabble, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Has PTSD (Supernatural), Lost Love, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Gabriel was lost. He'd never admit it but loosing his grace had changed him. Unable to restore his grace, and all that was taken from him he hid more then ever in a laugh and a smirk. He can't stop thinking of her. He needs something back to feel whole again after his torment in hell.





	Lost & Found

When Gabriel was tossed unceremoniously onto the bunker floor Dean and Sam stared in shock. The archangel was nowhere near the smirking Tricker he once was. Blood soaked, matted hair and ripped clothes didn’t suit the entity. 

When he left after the bbqing of his captor and tormenter and the ill timed asking for help everyone knew he wasn't well, wasn’t better. Even after his revenge was completed he spent days in his room reliving the torment he received and the loss of his grace. 

Meanwhile Sam and Dean tried desperately to help their mother and Jack return from the other world. Not knowing that someone would give them the answer they needed to move between them easily and had found the lost pair. Elektra’s had felt Jack’s power had felt Dean and Ketch enter the world. She had a millennia of practice bouncing between realities, it was her curse. 

She rarely wasted her time in apocalyptic worlds knowing most of them could not be her home instantly. But when she felt Jack and Mary she knew the feeling of her world from them could feel Jack’s grace and knew it instantly. She could go home she could track it and return. 

The bunker crackled with power as a crack in space and time ripped through the war room. Alarm bells ringing had Gabriel, Sam, Dean and Castiel running to the rip ready for a fight. “Anybody know how it opened?!” Dean yelled pointing his gun steadily. Everyone shook their heads silently waiting for something to come threw. 

The thin tanned leg clad it high boots and short shorts was not what anyone expected nor was the body attached to it. Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat. His moment of shock was cut short as Dean, Sam and Castiel held fast to their guns and blade pointed at the being. Dean yelling, asking who she was cocking his gun. She blinked unphased by the weapons and questions, her eyes trained on the recovering archangel. 

“Gabby? My Gabby right?” She asked softly, her voice shaking with fear of being wrong. Sam looked to the archangel, “ You know her?” While Dean mouthed a teasing ‘gabby?” The archangel smiled, a real smile for the first time in a long while, “ A very long time ago Moose...It’s really you? I I thought Micheal killed you.” Stepping closer slowly causing Castiel to look at him with question lowering his blade slowly Sam following suit. 

The woman stepped forward slowly shaking her head, causing her long black hair to move with her, “ Banished. Lost from my sisters, from this world...from you. I never stopped looking Gabby. I learned a few tricks.” She spoke a smile starting to blossom, she hadn’t been wrong. The portal snapping closed behind her. 

Gabriel chuckled picking up speed slowly as he walked across the room to her, “ So the humans were right. I thought your sisters hadn’t been honest with them.” She tilted her head confused he chuckled, almost to her, “ Your legend here. The lost pleiad, banished and blind always for loving a mortal man.” 

She laughed at that, her shaking hand reaching for him, “ A mortal man could never steal my heart. Not like an archangel.” Her palm resting firmly on his chest both releasing a gasp of relief. It was real. He was real and she was not a trick. 

“Brother?” Castiel’s questioning voice called to them however it didn’t register to them as bright green eyes met Gabriel’s burning amber. His hand moved to her hip, “ It's really you? Isn’t it?” As his hand slipped under her shirt hand searching for his bonding mark smiling more as he found the raised skin on her vessel. 

At once he surged forward lips meeting hers with centuries of want she returned it pressing tight to him. The lights of the bunker bursting as raw power and grace filled the space. Both moaned into the kiss shuddering when they finally pulled back grace mixing with raw energy from their mouths.

“El…” she smiled up at her lost love, “ I’ll always recharge your grace love.” She hummed in the silent question. He could feel his grace restored and full once more, feeling more like himself for the first time in centuries. 

Dean had finally lowered his weapon rubbing his ears along with his brother the release of power blasting their eardrums. “ Gabe care to explain?” Castiel blinked never witnessing a true pair’s power before, “ She is Gabriel’s...wife for a simple human equivalent but it doesn’t quite fit. I’ve never seen it, let alone between two different species.” 

Gabriel and Elektra’s eyes never left each other afraid to look away, “ It's why heaven banished her. Threw her from this world and told me they had killed her.” She scoffed, “ Like they could my dear. I spent eons searching the multiverse for you.” 

They were finally whole again. She could and would help the Winchesters as payment for helping her lost archangel recover and get his revenge. She would help them destroy any world’s Micheal. She would help humans wherever she could, after all she helped them steal her fire back from Zeus for the mortals.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might make this a one shot series and include some past Sam/Gabriel and/or some Dean & Case cause I love them but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> It is also my first SPN fic so I'm curious.


End file.
